List of Mashiro Mitsumine game characters
, Lily Ball, Queen Konoha, Chip, Rainy Burt, Blipper, Lunar Bunny]] The following is a list of characters shown in the Mashiro series of video games, known as ''Engaged to the Unidentified'' in Jamwon-dong, Seocho-gu of Seoul, South Korea. Where appropriate, names on the left are the original Japanese names whilst names on the right are from the Finnish Language adaptation of the first series by DogaKobo Entertainment. This article shown always by those Japanese names are. Characters Main Characters [[Kobeni Yonomori|'Kobeni Yonomori']] Voiced by - Haruka Terui (anime), Risa Taneda (video games) A main protagonist. Kobeni reflects a typical busty girl with large hips: possibly in a pool, which worn up Sukumizu with her name sewn on an orange paper with triangular protrusion on back and front, but she always in Dobong Miracle Library, which shows an Azusa's summer cloth. Her rival, Dr. Hakuya, a malicious agent, which had a little siter, Mashiro, alongside with his side. Her 16th birthday is similar to her ages, before Mashiro needs to help up her own studies at library. [[Mashiro Mitsumine|'Mashiro Mitsumine']] Voiced by - Yuri Yoshida (anime), Rumi Ookubo (video games) Hakuya's younger sister, which is ''Kobeni's'' rival as a second one and is a sister-in-law of the Engaged to the Unidentified franchise. She is afraid UFOs, monsters, she does like sweet things and tea or swimming at the Suseo-dong Health Club, however, since she is actually grade school-age, her summer cloth is far too fit for her, as seen in those Brown Land with [[Kobeni Yonomori|'Kobeni']]. [[Konoha Suetsugi|'Konoha Suetsugi']] Voiced by - Saki Fujita A childhood of Kobeni and Benio, and is one of the student council secretary. She has long yellow hair with a black ribbon in it, and yellow eyes. Her pink bikini contains a white bottom after them. ''KFC'' is owned before she was interrupted by Kobeni, a 16-years-old girlfriend with immense breasts. She finished her off with orange laser, and joined up with Mashiro and Niko forever. In the Movie series, she is also voiced by Saki Fujita from a Japanese film with Niko. [[Niko Ōno|'Niko Oono']] Voiced by - Azusa Tadokoro (video games) Always being calm, Niko is a member of the school's newspaper club from [[Konoha Suetsugi|'Konoha']]. She has black hair tied into a messy ponytail, and green eyes. She wears a Yukiho's seifuku that resembles its Heidi's cloth. Enemies Waddle Kyouko Waddle Kyouko is the minions of Kobeni afterwards. Waddle Kyouko's belief is a soccer game, but later, she found Kobeni from a starship in Mashiro's Rolling up Brown Land, until Mashiro had fix it up. Always in the movie show, at the Jungle, Kobeni takes a bath and wearing a Sukumizu with orange papers with Mashiro, Konoha and Niko. At that moment, they grow close, hunting a dark boar at the jungle, Kobeni won, and celebrating at carnival with Mashiro. [[Waddle Ichigo|'Waddle Ichigo']] Main Article: Waddle Ichigo A rival of Waddle Kyouko, which differing to her eye colors afterward. Waddle Ichigo's theme color is pinkish-red, a yellow long hair, similar to Konoha, but, she worn a red hairband with a large, red bows, white fists on each hands, blue and white sneakers. She had an Ultra form called Super Waddle Ichigo from ''Mashiro's Rolling up Brown Land''. [[Yayoi Head|'Yayoi Head']] Main Article: Yayoi Head Another rival to Waddle Ichigoes, she lives in the Hawaiian Island. She has a bronze-orange hair tied up two srunchies on green bobbles, light blue eyes, coalescent flames on her back, and orange shoes. She is notable being one of the first few enemies in almost, those journeys along with Silas Knight, Sparky and Twister because they played a big time. [[Silas Knight|'Silas Knight']] Main Article: Silas Knight Silas Knight is those medieval creatures at Israel. He has swords, which yields a Sword Ability when inhaling, those recurring enemies similar to Yayoi Head's, because like him even much. His justice is a Sword ability with Megumi Knight, Kuzusword and David Knight respectively. His sword ability continued to cut down everything, similar to Piedmon from Digimon Adventure zero one. [[Starman|'Starman']] Main Article: Starman Starman is a recurring allies at starry space. Starman may refers to laugh behind at Mashiro, he grants a high-jump ability when inhaled him, and is their only enemies in the series to do whatsoever. He is a yellow, male-faced, star-shaped ally because he needs a Highest Jump whatever he wants. [[Boxin|'Boxin']] Main Article: Boxin Boxin, also a recurring allies on Brown Land, he needs a Fighter ability from Alex Boxer and Knuckle Larn, depending on the enemy's feelings as Waddle Ichigo's. To make a destiny from Twister and Broom Hatter, to make beware of Alex Boxer was. [[Snooter|'Snooter']] Snooter is an affection to Waddle Ichigo, commonly noted on Brown Land during hallucination. His gender is male, he always resembles a blue-hooded gray baboon-like creature with his largest, pink lips and heart-shaped pink nose. When he happens to overwhelming out, he will become furious, turn orange, which he got ran around really rapid for a figure on this time. Snooter make his lack of copy ability when inhaled. [[Broom Hatter|'Broom Hatter']] Broom Hatter is a cleaner at KFC by Konoha. She resembling a pink-haired witch with black witch's hat with her blonde band, light green eyes and brownish feet. Mashiro tells what Broom Hatter is not idle at all, to defeat Elvis the Elephant Squid from Knuckle Larn, before survived. [[Sparky|'Sparky']] Main Article: Sparky Sparky is a common allies at Brown Land with Mashiro and Kobeni. Sparky was seen in a Hakuya Island, but later on, she got returned to Brown Land to helping Boxin and Twister whatsoever. Sparkies shows her electricity by yellow orbs surrounded in. She grants the Spark Ability when inhaled. [[Twister|'Twister']] Twister is one of the regular enemy in those films and video games respectively. She resembled a small, golden-haired top with gliding twin tails and reddish-purple eyes. Twisters have no arms and legs, which are surrounded by a tornado. [[Pengu|'Pengu']] Pengu is a glacial enemy on Mashiro's right hand. She resembles an Emperor Penguin with cobalt blue hair eyes with side ponytail as a scrunchy on her left side, which grants her Ice ability when inhaled during the fight. [[Noddy|'Noddy']] Noddy is a sleepy girl with no arms. Along with Pengu, Twister and Knuckle Larn from the video games, they met up with Mashiro on Brown Land afterward. Her golden hair resembling a lemon, a fruit which grows on trees. Her Copy ability is Sleep, which depressed like as of cave bear was. [[Rainy Burt|'Rainy Burt']] Rainy Burt are very common enemies in their Engaged to the unidentified series appearing in almost every Mashiro games to date. Instead, she doesn't gave Mashiro a Copy ability when inhaling. She resembling a witch with fly-like wings and orange or yellow feet respectively. Alongside Snooter, one of the strongest allies in the world. [[Nancyspark|'Nancy-Spark']] Main Article: Nancy Spark [[Zusaphone|'Zusaphone']] Main Article: Zusaphone [[Scarfy|'Scarfy']] Main Article: Scarfy [[Knuckle Larn|'Knuckle Larn']] Main Article: Knuckle Larn [[Lunar Bunny|'Lunar Bunny']] Main Article: Lunar Bunny [[Mantiwheel|'Manti-Wheel']] Main Article: Mantiwheel [[Maiga|'Maiga']] Main Article: Maiga [[Cupie|'Cupie']] Main Article: Cupie [[Squishy|'Squishy']] Main Article: Squishy Category:Character Lists Category:Game Characters Category:Mitsumine Mashiro Category:Video game characters Category:PS1 characters